scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Scary Movie 2
Scary Movie 2 is a 2001 parody film. It is the second film of the Scary Movie franchise. Though part of the first Scary Movie's tagline read "...No sequel," this film's tagline compensated by adding "We lied". It was originally rated NC-17 for sexuality but it was eventually edited for an R-rating. The cut material resurfaced on the home video release. The film parodies a range of horror-thriller movies, including The Exorcist, The Amityville Horror, Poltergeist, The Changeling, Hollow Man, The Legend of Hell House, and The Haunting. The film currently stands as the last film in the series to star the Wayans siblings and the last to be directed by Keenan Ivory Wayans. Some of the original working titles were Scary Sequel and Scarier Movie. Plot Several years ago at the Voorhees House, Mrs. Voorhees (Veronica Cartwright) is hosting a party when her daughter, Megan Voorhees (Natasha Lyonne), enters the music room and starts peeing massively after saying "You suck." It turns out she is possessed and two priests, Father McFeely (James Woods) and Father Harris (Andy Richter) arrive to drive the demon out. However, the exorcism does not go as planned and a chain of Exorcist-like vomiting results. When Megan insults McFeely's mother, he shoots her in the head. One year later, Cindy Campbell (Anna Faris), Brenda Meeks (Regina Hall), Ray Wilkins (Shawn Wayans), and Shorty Meeks (Marlon Wayans) are in college, trying to live their new lives after the events of the Stevenson County Massacre. Cindy and Brenda get tagged by a dorky girl, Alex Monday (Tori Spelling), who thinks they're her friends, and Ray is still confused by his sexuality. He has two new friends, Tommy (James DeBallo) and Buddy (Christopher Masterson) while Shorty is still the same stoner he was in the last movie. Meanwhile, a college teacher, Professor Oldman (Tim Curry), and his paraplegic assistant, Dwight Hartman (David Cross) are planning to study the paranormal activity at Hell House by using the clueless teens under the auspices of a study on insomnia. Buddy makes several sexual advances on Cindy which she spurns, saying she just got over a really bad relationship due to how Bobby treated her. Cindy's friend, Theo (Kathleen Robertson), also becomes part of the study group. When Cindy arrives at the Hell House, she meets a vulgar-voiced Amazon parrot (Matt Friedman), and the caretaker, Hanson (Chris Elliot), who has a malformed hand and repulses everyone with it, ruining their first dinner in the house. That night, Cindy hears voices directing her to a secret study off the music room, where she and Buddy discover her resemblance to the murderous wife of the house's dead owner, Hugh Kane. Over the night, many of the teens are terrorized by the energies in the house preying in them. A cat attacks Cindy, a toy clown attacks Ray (although Ray ends up raping the clown), a marijuana-monster attempts to smoke Shorty (though the plant is distracted by Munchies and lets Shorty escape) and the ghost of Hugh Kane (Richard Moll) rapes Alex in her bedroom. When she thinks it's the start of a relationship, he quickly departs after she expresses enthusiasm in becoming the new Mrs. Kane. Realizing the place is haunted, the gang teems up with Dwight to fight the ghosts, but when they split up, it makes it easy for the spirits to pick them off more efficiently. Oldman is soon enticed and killed by a female ghost with a disfigured face and the ghost of Hugh Kane seals all exits of the manor. Shorty eventually encounters the same female ghost, but instead of being killed, he has sex with her with a paper bag over her head. Alex meanwhile stalks Kane until the ghost is forced to kill her, calling her just a booty call. After Dwight equips the teens with weapons that can injure their spectral enemies, they are pursued throughout the mansion. Buddy and Cindy get locked in the walk-in refrigerator. Thinking that Buddy is dying, Cindy is tricked by him to help him masturbate. She eventually breaks out of the cold room they are trapped in and discovers Hanson, who confesses to having killed Kane and his mistress out of love for Caroline. When he tries to flee, Cindy, Brenda, and Theo fight him in the cellar where Kane’s ghost finally rips him apart from the inside out. Eventually, all the teens regroup and use Cindy as bait to lure the Kane's ghost to a device that ultimately dissipates his spirit. Two months later, Cindy and Buddy are in a stable relationship and are on a walk. When Hanson somehow shows up alive, Buddy disappears without notice rather than face him. Hanson, however, is struck by a car driven by Shorty not watching where he is going. Cast *Shawn Wayans as Ray Wilkins *Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks *Anna Faris as Cindy Campbell *Regina Hall as Brenda Meeks *Christopher Masterson as Buddy *Kathleen Robertson as Theo *David Cross as Dwight Hartman *James Woods as Father McFeely *Tim Curry as Professor Oldman *Tori Spelling as Alex Monday *Chris Elliot as Hanson *Andy Richter as Father Harris *Richard Moll as Hugh Kane (Hell House Ghost) *Veronica Cartwright as Mrs. Voorhees *Natasha Lyonne as Megan Voorhees *James DeBello as Tommy Parodies * The Amityville Horror - When the Reverend tries to bless the house and eventually ends up with flies all over him. * Charlie's Angels - When Cindy, Brenda, and Theo fight Hanson, the scene alludes to the movie. Furthermore, the character Alex Monday is a homophone of Alex Munday, a character in the Charlie's Angels films played by Lucy Liu. * Cheech and Chong's Up in Smoke - When Shorty is wrapped up in the joint by the tree, a few chords of the movie theme are heard. * Dirty Harry '''- When Dwight aims his gun at Hugh Kane. Dwight asks him, "Do you feel lucky... punk?" * '''Dude, Where's My Car? - The tattoos on Ray and a Tommy's backs. *'The Exorcist' - The opening scene before the title appears. * Final Destination - When Dwight and the professor talk about the selected students, Dwight tells they are the survivors of a massacre. * Hollow Man - The equipments that Dwight gives to the teens, and the fighting against the invisible ghost of Hugh Kane. Also, the scene where Cindy and Buddy are locked in a refrigerator mimics the same one happening in Hollow Man * House on Haunted Hill - The labyrinthian basement, weapons with limited ammo, and Professor Oldman being lured to his death. Brenda's reaction to the attacking skeleton could be taken as commentary on the original film's use of imagery like walking skeletons that would no longer be considered scary today. * Hannibal - Hanson removes the top of Shorty's head and has him say "Hello Cindy." The cover has Hanson with a Hannibal Lecter mouth restraint. * The Haunting - Main parody * Hollow Man - The thermal goggles needed to see the 'invisible' specter of Hugh Kane. The plasma cannons needed to immobilize Kane. Buddy being wedgied up near the corridor pipes by Kane is a recreation of the Greg Gunberg death scene from the 2000 Sci-Fi Horror slasher film. The group splitting up into separate groups to find and destroy Kane When Cindy and Buddy are in the freezer. * It - The word "IT" is written across a wall in the room where Shorty hides out at the end of the movie. An interesting thing to note is that Tim Curry, who plays Professor Oldman in this movie, played the role of Pennywise the Clown in the 1990 movie. * The Legend of Hell House - When Cindy is attacked by a cat, when Cindy is possessed, put on a red dress and demands sex, and When Alex has sex with a ghost. * Little Shop of Horrors -''' When Shorty is being smoked by the plant. * '''Mission Impossible 2: - When Dwight faces off against Kane in the wheelchairs. * Night of the Demons - Cindy is surprised by a skeleton out of a dusty crematorium. * Nike Commercial - The teens (minus Alex and Theo) and Dwight making music with the basketball. * Paulie - The foul-mouthed parrot that appears throughout the movie looks like Paulie. His foul language even takes off on the teddy bear in Ted which hadn't come out yet. * Poltergeist - When Ray rapes the clown, which looks very similar to the clown from Poltergeist, when Alex is dragged across the ceiling, and when the tree smokes Shorty. * Poltergeist II - Hanson's behaviour and creepy comments is a parody of the iconic preacher ghost antagonist of the film. Hanson also sings "God is in his holy temple" and the use of Kane as the last name of the evil spirit and his lineage. * Rocky- Cindy being knocked out by the cat * The Rocky Horror Picture Show - Hanson's look is a parody of the character, Riff Raff. Again, an interesting to note is that Tim Curry played the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter in the 1975 movie "The Rocky Horror Picture Show." * Rose Red - Hanson has a withered arm like the ghost of April Rimbauer. * Save the Last Dance - When Shorty teaches Cindy how to be "black." * Titanic - When Cindy and Buddy are trapped in the freezer, she does a variant of Rose's speech. * 2000 United States Presidential Election in Florida - When inspecting the furnace room, Cindy discover burned ballot box with the word Florida on it. * What Lies Beneath - Cindy seduces the professor in the kitchen, and Ray suddenly appears in the same dress. Deaths *'Megan Voorhees' - Shot in the head by Father McFeely *'Professor Oldman' - Killed by the female ghost. *'Alex Monday' - Killed by Hugh Kane after being hit by a chandelier. Trivia * The tagline for "Scary Movie" was "No Mercy. No Shame. No sequel." The original tagline for this film is "We lied," but was changed to "More merciless. More Shameless." * Many people bought tickets for the film during its US theatrical run simply to see the trailer for "Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back." After the trailer ran, many movie-goers left the theatre. * Although most of the characters died in the first film, Brenda says in a deleted scene that her death was a near-death experience and Cindy was never officially declared dead. * The mansion exteriors used for the house were filmed at the same house used in the movie "Delirious" and the TV Series "Batman." * Marlon Brando was paid $1 million to play Father McFeely in the "The Exorcist" spoof at the beginning of the film. He took the money and accepted the role, but got pneumonia a few days before shooting his scenes. He dropped out of the project, but was still allowed to keep the money. He was replaced by actor James Woods. * Charlton Heston turned down the James Woods part. * The tongue used in the spoof of "The Exorcist" is the tongue used in the original Exorcist movie * The map Cindy reads in the car has the following text on the bottom: "Directions: If you had any brains you would take your ass home. But since you don't, head North 2 miles on Hades Divide. You will pass Elm St. on your left. Whatever you do, KEEP MOVING! 6 Miles to Kane Manor. If you reach Compton, lock your door, bend over, and kiss your ass goodbye!" * The streets and names on the map that Cindy reads are all significant to horror films or horror lore. Hades Drive is a reference to Hades, Greek God of the Underworld; Elm Street is an obvious reference to "A Nightmare on Elm Street;" and Kane Manor is either a reference to Kane Hodder, who played Jason Voorhees in four "Friday the 13th" films or the character Kane, from "Poltergeist II: The Other Side" and "Poltergeist III." * When Dwight and Hanson argue each other during the dinner scene, the cast can be seen laughing after Shorty (Marlon Wayans) starts laughing out loud. * The "basketball dance scene" is a parody of a Nike commercial that was popular around the time of the movie's release. * When Buddy goes through the side hall to the main corridor, there's a small table there that vanishes when Dwight later goes through looking for Hugh Kane. * The newspaper article about the murders of Hugh Kane and his Mistress is gibberish that has nothing to do with the murders. * According to Tori Spelling, her character, Alex Monday, was originally one of the leads. However, after refusing to do a scene where she had to be topless, Dimension Studios cut her out of more than half the movie. After that, her role was simply known as a "cameo," even though she was originally in 3/4 of the film. * When the chandelier kills Alex, there's a glimpse of a strange stairway in the background while she's in the dining room. * A frame by frame study of the chandelier coming down on Alex reveals the fake head used to replace Tori Spelling. * The Wayans have said that this sequel wasn't as strong of a film because the studio wanted it released within a year after the first film's release. They felt it was too rushed. * The name of the house featured in the film, "Hell House" was intended of a spoof of "Hill House," which was featured in "The Haunting". The Wayans Brothers later admitted being totally unaware that the name "Hell House" was also used in a Richard Matheson novel and the film version of that novel, "The Legend of Hell House". * The volleyball with the painted face on the poster and logo is an allusion to the Tom Hanks film, "Cast Away." * Composer George S. Clinton originally wrote a 70-minute, full orchestral score for the film but it was ultimately rejected in favor of the style of the temp score. Most of the temp score was compiled from recordings of Marco Beltrami's work, and he was asked to score the film. However, Beltrami did not have the time to do it, and thus hired 11 other people to write music. * When editing the movie, they forgot that they had removed the "did you hear something" ending from "Scary Movie" (which was a callback to the beginning) and mistakenly left it in this one Deleted Scenes In the DVD release, there are a few deleted scenes that were cut to make time for the movie. * When the gang tries to leave the house, two TV news people coincidentally explain a few events that suddenly happen that prevent them from leaving ** It starts to rain just as Buddy mentions they should leave before it rains. ** A taxi strike occurs just as Brenda suggests they call a cab. ** Cindy's car explodes just it is announced on the news that Japanese cars were being recalled due to exploding when exposed to water. ** Shorty's plan suggesting building a plane out of public hair and flying it out being called just plain f***ing stupid by the newscasters * Alex preparing herself in her bedroom while waiting for Hugh Kane to come and see her again. * While Cindy is reading the diary, the closet opens and tries pulling her in. Just as she is going to get pulled in, Alex shows up and berates Kane's ghost for choosing Cindy over her. Buddy moves Cindy from the room and places her in the bathtub which starts filling up with water began by itself. Unable to scream for help, Cindy experiences one problem after another trying to let the water out, from a broken chain to a clog. Her foot tries to call a plumber, but it doesn't work. Her foot tosses a note for help just as Buddy comes to check on her and help her out of the tub. ** There are few fans of the movie series who reportedly wanted this scene restored to the movie. * Professor Oldman trying to tell everyone about the houses history but keep's getting interrupted by Brenda's "psychic" visions. She is also constantly attacked whenever she claims to be getting strong psychic vibes from different things in the room. Among them are guns and her own reflection. Gallery ScaryMovie2.jpg N0836404dbbc00e686cdb23f5e78659c9.jpg 11263922 ori.jpg Scary-Movie-2-kathleen-robertson-27143910-1200-784.jpg Theo2.jpg Picscarymovie2.jpg Scary movie 2.jpg L 33956 0257106 b5202cb7.jpg Url.jpg Jennifer-curran.jpg Scary-Movie-2-kathleen-robertson-27143910-1200-784.jpg Images (8).jpg Heather.png Category:Movies